Bad Dreams and Promises
by JasmineD799
Summary: Lilo wakes up from a nightmare and is scared but a certain blue alien named Stitch was there to comfort her. Lilo/Stitch


Lilo tossed and turned in her sleep, she wimpered and muttered Stitch's name.

"Stitch," she muttered, "Stitch don't leave me! don't die! Stitch no! please stay with me!"

(Dream Lilo's POV)

I landed next to the blown up ship I was worried about Stitch, I knew I had to find him. I quickly found Jumba's machine and then I heard Stitch groaning, I gasped and saw him laying there.

"No! Stitch!" I screamed.

I slid down the mountain and hugged him, Stitch stopped me.

"No, Lilo.." he said weakly too dangerous.

I patted him "you're not dangerous," I assured him. I looked up and saw the Machine.

We have to get you into Jumba's machine I said and quickly lifted him up I put him inside and looked at the screen his molecules were going down I gasped and pulled at the lever, I groaned and pulled harder, till finally it came down. The inside of the machine began to glow bright a green color.

I ran to Stitch's side. "Stitch," I said "you're gonna be ok now, please be ok" I whispered. Stitch put his hand next to mine from inside the machine.

"Stitch sorry," he said softly.

Then he laid down and closing his eyes, and taking his last breath.

I gasped softly, no..he couldn't be! "Stitch.." I cried.

Then Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, and David appeared, "hurry before he-" Jumba said, but stopped when he saw Stitch. I quickly rushed to his side.

"Jumba!" I cried, "Jumba it's not working!" I pulled him over to the machine, hoping he would be able to do something.

Jumba ran to Stitch's side and looked at the screen, examining it. Then he sighed sadly, bowing his head. "We're too late," he said.

I gasped and Nani began to cry, Jumba sadly opened the machine and picked him up and hugged him sadly, letting a few tears run down his face. But I refused to believe that Stitch was dead. I ran to his side and grabbed Stitch from Jumba's arms. "No!" I cried, hugging him tightly.

"Lilo, it's over!" Jumba told me, "he's gone."

"Stitch," I cried "please you can't die, you just can't! Don't leave me Stitch please! I'm sorry!" I cried and held his lifeless body. "Oh Stitch!" I buried my face in his fur, pleading for God to bring him back.

(Normal POV)

Lilo trembled in her sleep "STITCH!" She screamed "COME BACK! COME BACK!"

Stitch awakened from his sleep and rushed to Lilo's side.

"Lilo, Lilo!" he said softly, "it's ok it's ok Stitch here, Stitch here," he assured her.

Lilo cried and trembled and then she began to wake up, she looked into Stitch's eyes.

"Stitch," she said softly and jumped up into his arms.

"Stitch, oh my gosh! Stitch!" She cried, "you're alive!"

Stitch hugged her tightly, "yes Stitch is alive" he told her softly. "Stitch is here."

Lilo hugged him tightly, burying her face in his soft blue fur, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh Stitch.." she whimpered softly.

"Lilo, tell Stitch about bad dream," he gently stroking her hair.

Lilo looked up at him "I..I dreamed about the time that I almost lost you! And that we were too late to save you, and you left me...you didn't make it..and..and..it was so awful!" she wailed.

"Shh," Stitch soothed her "I'm here, don't cry Lilo, everything okay."

Lilo cried and hugged him tighter.

Stitch stroked her silky black hair and sang to her softly.

He began to sing the song that Nani would sing to her, "When storm clouds grow, and I feel blue, your song comes drifting on the trade winds. Your bright smile shines, like sun on sand and I can dream again."

Lilo smiled at him, as she listened to his voice and hugged him even tighter.

"I will never leave you Lilo," he told her softly. "Not ever."

Lilo smiled back, "I love you Stitch, you're the best friend I ever had" she said.

Stitch smiled back "I love you too, Lilo." He replied gently, hugging her.

Lilo smiled and yawned and began to fall alseep once again. Stitch smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then he too began to feel sleepy again he went to his bed and laid down. He took one last look at his sleeping friend.

"Never," he said softly, "I will never leave you," and with those words spoken he soon he fell fast asleep.


End file.
